Prince Idol
by Ryuga Hideki Dasward
Summary: Naoto terluka karena melindungi Rise. Rise kena blackmail dari kanami. Susah bikin summary lgsg read aja deh #jdor


PERSONA 4

RiseNao

T ( mungkin agak M )

Milik Atlus ^^b

Rise terliat ragu untuk masuk ke kamar dimana naoto dirawat namun ia memberanikan dirinya masuk . " Hei Naoto-kun , Merasa agak baikan ? " Tidak ada balasan . Naoto meliat pemandangan diluar dari jendela . Lalu ia menoleh kearah rise , tapi ia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun hanya tersenyum .

" Maafkan aku .. aku tau kau marah karena kelalaian ku . Karena ku , naoto-kun masuk kerumah sakit . " Naoto menggelengkan kepalanya . " Tidak apa , Aku tidak marah malah aku legah bukan kau yang terjatuh dari tangga "

 _FlashBack_

" Risechi , maukah kau makan siang dengan kami ? " Para paparazzi dari kelas III berdatangan mengajak rise , namun rise menolak mereka mentah-mentah dengan senyuman palsunya. Pacar dari salah satu paparazzi tersebut cemburu meliat rise , dan secara diam-diam mendorong rise ke tangga .

" Hyaaa ! " Beruntung atau sial , naoto ada di depan rise dan terdorong rise sehingga naoto lah yang terjatuh dan berguling-guling (?) sehingga kepala dan hidung nya berdarah . " Naoto-kun ! " Rise berlari kearah naoto dan terliat naoto tidak sadar . " Seseorang panggilkan ambulans ! cepat ! " kashiwagi dan guru lain mulai berdatangan .

Naoto meliat rise yang sedang mengeluarkan air mata dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat . " Jangan menangis . Tertawa lah seperti dirimu yang biasanya " . Ia mengusap air matanya dan mulai tersenyum kenaoto . Ia teringat kalau ia membawakan oleh-oleh.

Sebuah bungkusan berbentuk hati dan kotak bekal yang masih terbungkus kain . Rise memberikan bungkusan bentuk hati tersebut ke naoto . " Boleh ku buka ? " Rise mengangguk , naoto mencoba membuka dengan satu tangan ( tangan kanan di perban karena patah tulang ) dan berisi coklat kesukaan naoto . Coklat handmade oleh rise sendiri dan ada tulisan ' Cepat sembuh & Happy Valentine ' ( Valentine dah lewat mas #bodoah :P).

Naoto terdiam dan memerah , " te—terima kasih..Kujikawa-san, oh iya aku juga punya sesuatu untuk kujikawa-san " . Ia mengambil kotak pocky dari dalam selimut nya " maaf , hanya ini .. " Rise tertawa kecil dan dengan senang hati ia menerimanya .

" Pocky game … " Naoto tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan kata ' terlarang ' . Membuat mereka berdua terdiam , ditelan kesunyian . Rise tertawa kecil " mau main ? aku tidak memaksa " . Tanpa diketahui rise sudah memegang satu batang pocky dan menunggu jawaban naoto . Setelah beberapa menit naoto mengangguk pelan .

Namun rise kesulitan untuk mencari posisi terbaik dan tidak menyulitkan naoto " Mou , aku benci tempat tidur rumah sakit ini -_- " kali ini naoto yang tertawa " Aku tidak keberatan bila kujikawa-san ingin duduk diatas kaki ku .. bagi ku beban segitu tidak –" bletak , sebuah pukulan mendarat di atas kepala naoto . " Tidak sopan , aku kan tidak berat " kali ini rise menuruti apa yang di katakan naoto . Dengan sangat pelan ia duduk diatas paha naoto dan menghadap naoto . Ia menggigit ujung pocky diikuti naoto yang menggigit ujung lain juga . Selama 5 menit tidak ada pergerakan , hanya menatap mata satu sama lain .

' …. Ga ada akhirnya kalau diam saja ' Naoto lalu melakukan gigitan kecil yang pertama , rise tidak mau kalah . Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya jarak mereka hanya beberapa cm , membuat jantung mereka berdua berdetak kencang .

Naoto mengalah dan ingin mematahkan pocky nya namun rise melakukan gigitan terakhir which means , Bibir mereka saling bertemu aka Kiss . Kiss ini hanya bertahan beberapa detik lalu rise tersadar dan menarik kepalanya jauh dari naoto . " Go—Gomen , aku… Maaf..Naoto-kun ..aku tidak tau kenapa.. "

" Ahahaha…Kujikawa-san ternyata lapar ya ,. " Naoto berusaha memperbaiki suasana dengan mencoba positive thinking . Rise menggelengkan kepala nya dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun , " KUJIKAWA-SAN ! " Rise terkejut karena naoto pertama kalinya memanggil nama rise dengan penuh emosi .

" Maaf naoto .. aku akan pulang , selamat beristirahat " sebelum rise beranjak turun , naoto memeluk rise . " Aku lah yang harus meminta maaf , maaf aku meneriaki mu . Aku juga tidak tau kenapa, tapi aku tidak ingin kujikawa-san pergi ..aku akan membenci mu seumur hidup kalau kau pergi " .

Rise menghela nafasnya dan mengelus punggung naoto , " Kau curang naoto-kun ., kau tau kalau aku sengaja mencium mu tapi kau malah – " " Aku menyukainya " Potong naoto .

" Yang kau suka pocky nya ? bibir ku ? atau kiss ta—" " Aku mencintai kujikawa rise " potong naoto lagi . " Huh ? " rise memasang muka bertanya-tanya . Berharap ia mengatakan nya lagi .

" Aku Shirogane Naoto , mencintai mu Kujikawa Rise ! Puas ? .. " Wajah naoto memerah seperti tomat yang ada di kebun dojima . Rise tersenyum nakal " Buktikan .. " Seperti sebuah belati terlempar dan menusuk pikiran naoto ,. Naoto malah memikirkan adegan aneh seperti buku doujin yang dipunyai yosuke . " No no no , Hell no ! Kujikawa-san , ini dirumah sakit .. Lalu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu kalau aku tidak tau perasaan kujikawa-san terhadap ku .. "

Rise mendorong naoto pelan , dan menahan badannya dengan tangan disamping naoto. " Aku juga …mencintai mu naoto-kun .." hari valentine yang dulunya tidak special bagi naoto , sekarang menjadi special . Ketika mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya bercumbu , seorang suster masuk dan beberapa detik langsung pingsan . " Err.. mungkin melakukan yang aneh-aneh disini merupakan ide buruk " pikir naoto. Rise langsung memasang muka cemberut lalu turun dari kaki naoto .

Waktu jenguk hampir habis , mau tidak mau rise harus pergi meninggalkan naoto . " Semoga cepat sembuh , naoto-kun " Kening naoto di kecup manis oleh rise . Perasaan naoto langsung melayang tinggi , tapi agak sedih meliat kepergian rise. Sebelum rise keluar dari kamar naoto , ia berbalik badan dan menghampiri naoto lagi . Kini rise mendaratkan sebuah kiss di bibir naoto , dan itu bertahan selama beberapa menit .Dan lagi ketika suster yang tadi pingsan telah siuman , meliat rise dan naoto sedang kissing kini dia telah kembali pingsan lagi . " -_- aku yakin dia tidak akan punya pacar " Komen rise , dan membuat naoto ketawa kecil .

" Sudah lama tidak bertemu , Shirogane Naoto.. " . Naoto terbangun karena suara perempuan yang tidak asing baginya, pandangan naoto masih kabur namun tidak disangka orang tersebut mencium bibir naoto dalam sekejap . ' cklik ' suara jepretan kamera terdengar , rupanya ia memfoto adegan kissnya . Belum sempat naoto meliat wajahnya , orang tersebut segera keluar dari kamar naoto . Meninggalkan naoto dalam keadaan yang kebingungan .

Hari minggu , cuaca agak mendung . Rise sibuk memasukkan jemuran ke dalam rumah , lalu meliat keawan " Semoga hari ini tidak hujan " . Nenek rise yang tumben-tumbennya menonton TV dengan saluran Channel Gossip membuat rise merinding , " Selebriti Kanami Mashita dengan Detektif Shirogane naoto diduga sedang menjalin cinta asmara di rumah sakit . Foto ini tersebar di Sosial media , Apakah benar mereka sudah jadi—" Rise terdiam dan terkejut disaat ketika ia mendengar berita tersebut , dan benar foto yang dipampang di acara tersebut adalah Kanamin , Sang idola rivalnya menciumi Naoto tepat di bibirnya. Neneknya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya , " anak jaman sekarang.." , Saking tidak percaya Rise lalu berlari ke rumah sakit tempat naoto di rawat.

Tepat di depan kamar naoto , banyak wartawan yang berkerumunan karena gossip. Untungnya rise sudah menyiapkan alat penyamarannya dan sukses memasuki kamar naoto , naoto terliat meliat Handphone nya dengan raut muka yang tampak kesal. Ia meliat berita tentang dirinya dengan kanami mashita ." Naoto-kun ? " Dengan sigap naoto menengok kearah rise . " Rise .. bisa ku jelaskan.." . Rise segera memeluk naoto namun dengan hati-hati agar tidak terkena lukanya , Hati rise seperti teriris dan dicabik-cabik . Tapi ia tetap berusaha mempercayai Naoto. Naoto berusaha keras menjelaskan kepada rise , sedetail-detail mungkin. " Percayalah .. " Ia ingin menggenggam tangan rise namun tampak ragu, lalu rise yang menggapai tangan detektif tersebut . " Aku percaya pada mu , Naoto-kun " Air mata rise menetes tepat di tangan naoto .

Naoto merasa sangat bersalah , " KANAMI MASHITA ?! " suara teriakan dari seseorang wartawan membuat rise dan naoto terkejut . Tidak sangka Kanamin menemui rise dan naoto . " Ohayou , Shirogane-san dan.. Risechi ..". ' Plak ' Rise sekuat-kuatnya menampar kanamin . Kanamin terdiam malah tersenyum , " ada apa ? apa kau marah ? Marah karena aku menciumi teman mu—". " Bukan . Dia adalah Pacar ku ! " . Naoto membelalakan matanya , ia tidak percaya apa yang rise katakan. Kanami secara diam-diam merekam omongan rise tanpa sepengetahuan mereka . Merasa puas apa yang dia rekam , kanami pamit untuk pergi .

" Huft.. entah untuk apa yang dia datang ke sini ", Naoto berdiri di belakang rise dan melingkarkan tangan kirinya di sekitar leher rise menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu rise. Jantung rise berdegup kencang , rise juga merasakan detak jantung naoto dari punggungnya. Ia tidak ingin menyianyiakan momen penting ini , andai waktu bisa milik kita berdua pikirnya . " Naoto..boleh aku mencium mu ? " Pertanyaan yang sangat frontal , tidak berpikir panjang lebar naoto mengangguk pelan. Rise membalikkan badannya dan mendekati wajah sang detektif , tidak ingin mengalah detektif itu membawa rise ke dalam ciuman yang hangat . Lidah mereka saling berdansa , suara desahan menguasai ruangan. Ciuman rise membuat hati naoto meleleh , sentuhan jarinya membuat naoto merinding . ' mmh…' stok oksigen naoto mulai menipis , rise lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan saling menarik nafas yang dalam. Tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan pintu yang membuat mereka panik, naoto bergegas kembali ke tempat tidurnya lalu rise membenarkan bajunya yang lusuh . Ternyata sang dokter yang masuk bagaikan pak pos yang memberikan kabar baik .

Naoto dibolehkan pulang hari ini namun belum dibolehkan untuk ke sekolah dalam tempo hari . " Arigatou Sensei ! " (*Dokter=Sensei) bukannya naoto yang berterima kasih justru rise yang mengucapkannya . " Loh ,ini siapa yang sakit ? " Naoto dan dokter tertawa kecil . Rise hanya mengembungkan pipinya .

Karena rise ada latihan untuk konser , dia pamit duluan. Sang detektif awalnya memasang wajah kesepian , tetapi rise mencium keningnya. Akhirnya naoto merelakan rise untuk latihan dengan janji bahwa ia akan SMS tiap jam . " Jaane , naoto-kun ! Istirahat dengan baik yah "

Tidak disangka Rise akan tampil bersama Kanami . ketika manager mereka saling mengatur jadwal , Kanami menghampiri rise dan meminta maaf atas kejadian di Rumah Sakit . Rise tidak menerima permintaan maafnya , tiba-tiba kanami memainkan ulang rekaman yang ia rekam saat di Rumah Sakit. " Apa maksud mu untuk merekam ini ? " Kanami hanya tertawa sinis. " Aku tau ini tidak akan mengaruh pada mu jika aku memberi ini ke stasiun TV. Tapi ini cukup berpengaruh untuk Shirogane Naoto ". Rise membelalakan matanya , Jangan-jangan dia menggertak ku. " Ini bisa menghancurkan reputasi Dia dan tentu dia akan menjadi stress . Kejadian tadi pagi , bagi ku itu sangat menusuk dia " . Rise menggepalkan tangannya, " Lalu , apa yang kau inginkan agar kau tidak menyebarkannya ? " . Kanami membisikkan ke telinga rise . " Jangan pernah menggangguku sebagai Idol ..hm , mungkin dengan gampangnyaa. Berhenti lah jadi IDOL tapi rahasiakan ini dari siapapun" . Ini Blackmail , tapi jika rise menolak bisa jadi naoto akan semakin depresi . Rise mengangguk pelan dan menyampiri Inoue sang managernya.

Inoue tidak percaya apa yang rise katakan. Rise segera pergi dari stadiumnya , dan pergi kearah rumah Naoto . ' Maafkan aku inoue .. ' . Rise tiba di rumah naoto , ia hanya berdiri di depan gerbangnya . Sang detektif meliat rise dari jendela kamarnya dan segera beranjak keluar . Air mata yang hanya mengalir di kedua pipi rise adalah pemandangan yang membuat naoto sesak , ia menyuruh rise masuk dan mengajak dia ke kamarnya . " Yakushiji , tolong suguhkan teh ". Rise tidak tau kenapa ia pergi ke rumah naoto , tidak tau harus berbuat apa setelah berhenti jadi idol , kalau bisa ingin terus berada di sisi naoto selamanya .

Yakushiji meletakkan secangkir the di meja belajar naoto dan pamit keluar , Rise hanya duduk terdiam diri di kursi. Tidak tau apa yang harus dibahas , jika rise memberitau tentang kanami maka pasti ia akan menyebarkan rekamannya . Naoto duduk di atas kasurnya dan menatapi wajah rise yang amat sedih . Sedang berada di masalah . Hanya itu yang naoto tau dari rise ," Naoto-kun . Apa kau akan membenci ku jika aku berhenti menjadi idol ? " Pertanyaan yang bikin naoto memasang wajah heran namun ia tertawa kecil . Rise agak marah dan menatap serius . " Maaf maaf , mana mungkin aku membenci mu karena kau bukan idol . Tunggu , apa yang membuat mu menanyakan itu ? Kau mau berhenti jadi idol ? " Rise tidak menjawab tapi agak legah mendengar naoto tidak akan membenci dirinya lalu ia berdiri menghampiri detektif lalu duduk di atas pangkuannya . Jari jelantik rise mengelus leher naoto , " Naoto..um, aku ingin jadi milikmu " Kepala naoto serasa tertarik menuju leher rise , hembusan angin hangat di leher rise membuat ia merinding. Naoto segera menarik kepalanya dan menatap rise " Ini bukan dirimu , rise . Menurutku , aku menjadi bahan pelampiasan mu " . Bahan pelampiasan ? Ya mungkin , Rise sendiri tidak tau dengan cara apa agar dia terbebas dari stressnya.

Padahal tadi pagi kondisi rise masih baik , tapi setelah dia datang kesini malah menunjukkan wajah stressnya . Ini pasti terjadi ketika rise di studio , naoto menganalisis bahwa ini kelanjutan dari ulah kanami . " Rise , apa kau ada masalah ? Mungkin aku bisa membantu mu dan itu bisa meringankan beban m—" Rise memeluk naoto dengan erat dan menangis di bahu naoto. Ia menangis dan menjerit sekencang-kencangnya sehingga yakushiji dan kakeknya terdengar . Baru kali ini naoto meliat kondisi rise seperti ini. Besok , aku akan menyelidikinya pikir naoto yang mengelus-elus kepala rise.

Beberapa menit rise menangis tanpa memberitau alasan ia menangis , sekarang dia tertidur dalam pelukan detektif prince . Karena naoto juga masih lelah setelah hari pulang opnamenya, ia berencana agar tidur bersama namun tidak melepaskan pelukannya. ' Apapun yang terjadi , aku tidak akan melepaskan mu ' sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening rise.

Sudah jam makan malam , Yakushiji dan kakeknya menunggu mereka karena belum kunjung turun. Yakushiji berinisiatif pergi mengechek kamar naoto , beberapakali ia mengetuk pintu tapi belum ada tanda-tanda akan dibuka. Yakushiji memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu dan Lari karena shock meliat pakaian rise dan naoto terbuka dan wajah mereka berdekatan . Suara hentakan kaki yakushiji membangunkan naoto , pemandangan pertama yang ia liat adalah wajah tidur rise yang sangat menggoda nafsunya . belum lagi dengan baju yang sedikit terbuka dan wajah yang sangat dekat . Seakan tidak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan ini , naoto memberanikan untuk mencium rise . ' Celaka , aku ingin lagi ' naoto membawa rise menelungkup dan ia menciumi rise lagi dan lagi . Naoto seperti kecanduan narkoba , tiap ia melepaskan ciumannya ia ingin menambah lagi . ' Rise..' ketika naoto ingin mendaratkan ciuman terakhir, jari telunjuk rise menahan bibir mungil naoto yang penuh akan nafsu . Tidak , Naoto tidak akan mungkin berhenti . Tangan rise sekarang di tahan naoto , dan akhirnya naoto mencium rise . Rise merasakan lidah naoto menyentuh bibir bawahnya , seperti kode untuk mengizinkannya masuk.

Tidak mungkin rise menolak ,tapi kali ini dia harus menahan hawa nafsunya . Naoto tidak mendengarnya tapi rise sangat jelas sekali mendengar suara kaki yang sedang menghampiri ruangannya, ini bakal menjadi hal yang paling buruk jika ketahuan .Naoto sekali lagi didorong rise namun naoto tetap bersikeras ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan rise sehingga suara gebrakan di pintunya membuat dia sadar. Kakek naoto menarik naoto keluar kamarnya , menggeret ke kamar mandi. Rise yang ingin mengejar naoto tertahan oleh yakushiji dan rise segera disirami air dingin olehnya," Maaf Kujikawa-san , ini perintah tuan shirogane. Dan jika anda ingin tau apa yang akan dilakukannya ke tuan muda naoto, yang pasti tuan shirogane tidak menyiksa tuan muda naoto." Akhirnya rise terdiam dan mempercayai apa yang yakushiji berkata. ' Naoto..pada akhirnya aku membuat mu menderita lagi '

" Naoto ! Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan kepada Kujikawa Rise ?! " Belum sempat naoto membalasnya , sebuah tamparan mendarat di kedua pipi naoto . " Mashita atau Rise ! Pilih salah satu dasar kau play'girl' ! " Sebuah kalimat agak tidak wajar , yakushiji dan rise hanya terbengong mendengar nya. " HAH ?! " Rise dan yakushiji serentak menganga karena kaget . Ku kira kakeknya akan marah karena ulah nya pikir rise . " Eh ? " Naoto lebih kebingungan . Kakeknya menepuk kedua bahu naoto " Kakek tidak marah jika kau mencintai perempuan . Tapi kakek marah jika kau mempermainkan mereka , kakek tadi pagi meliat berita kau mencium mashita tapi sekarang kau mencium rise . Sebenarnya kau memilih siapa ?" Naoto hanya tertawa kecil , tidak percaya apa yang kakeknya katakan. Tapi ia tidak akan ragu menjawabnya. " Kujikawa Rise . Kakek, Aku mencintai Kujikawa Rise . Soal aku mencium kanami itu hanya ciuman paksaan , dia sengaja membuat skandal " Kakeknya tau bahwa naoto tidak berbohong dengan hanya meliat matanya.

Yakushiji terharu mendengar percakapan mereka. Rise yang awalnya mengira keluarga Shirogane itu keluarga yang misterius dan serius tapi ternyata keluarga yang tidak lebih dari kata aneh. Ia segera menghampiri naoto dan memeluknya," Naoto~ Ai-shi-te-ru ~ " . Kegundahan yang rise rasakan kemarin telah menghilang dan ternyata tidak apa jika ia tidak menjadi idol lagi asal dia bisa bersama orang yang ia cintai.. naoto Shirogane ." Rise..Aku jadi ingin menikahi mu sekarang " , dengan sigap yakushiji menyusun sebuah dokumen yang berisi proposal pernikahan antara shirogane naoto dan kujikawa rise. Rise jadi menganggap yang paling aneh dan serius itu yakushiji. " Yakushiji , bercanda ..Jangan dibawa serius "Yakushiji seperti tertimpa batu. Naoto , rise beserta kakeknya tertawa puas.


End file.
